Le journal 2: Les mémoires d'un démon
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Il s'agit en fait de la suite de ma fanfiction Le journal. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire la première partie pour comprendre cette fic. Sinon, il s'agit d'un extrait du journal intime de Gaara...Sandcest.


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite d'une de mes fics nommée **_**Le journal**_** mettant en scène un Gaara amoureux et un Kankurô terrifié. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! **

**Pairing ****: Gaara x Kankurô donc sandcest, yaoi, alors homophobes, passez votre chemin!**

**Raiting ****: T pour….bah vous verrez.**

**Disclaimer ****: Naruto n'est pas à moi! Sinon je crois que Sai et Sasuke auraient tendance à vouloir reproduire la yaoi technique de Konohamaru, sans l'aide de Konohamaru cette fois…**

**Bonne lecture!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Le journal 2 :**

Les mémoires d'un Démon 

-o-

Bonjour à toi, nouveau journal.

Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je suis ton nouveau maître. Laisse-moi me présenter à toi.

Mon nom est Sabaku no Gaara et je suis le Godaïme Kazekage du pays du vent. Un démon sommeil en moi. J'ai aujourd'hui 22 ans. J'ai les cheveux rouges sang, la peau blanche comme la mort et les yeux verts. Je fais 1m76. Voilà les informations les plus superficielles à mon sujet.

Pour le reste, étant donné que tu es mon second journal, je crois qu'il est mieux que je te résume, avant tout autre chose, ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Cela nous permettras de faire plus ample connaissance et je pourrai à la fois faire le point sur certains événements et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je suis né démon. Mon père a mis l'esprit du sable en moi alors que ma mère me portait. Elle est morte en m'enfantant, en me maudissant, et m'as donné le nom de Gaara : moi, moi-même, je. Un nom que j'ai longtemps maudit, mais longtemps adoré aussi.

Puis j'ai grandi, seul comme le démon que j'étais. « Un prototype parfait », disait sans cesse mon père, le Yondaïme Kazekage, jusqu'à ce que je devienne trop puissant. Vers l'âge de trois ans, il me considérait déjà comme une menace qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Temari et Kankurô me craignaient, de même que les autres enfants.

De même que tout le monde.

À partir de ce moment, on essaya souvent de m'assassiner et à chaque ninjas que j'éliminais de ma poigne de sable, la prime montait sur ma tête. 100 000…400 000….800 000. Des zéros s'ajoutaient. Et bien sur, tout était régi par mon père. Heureusement que l'oncle Yashamaru était là pour moi. Il m'a appris de nombreuses choses sur la vie humaine ; la douleur, la tendresse, le bonheur…

Il m'a presque appris l'amour.

Puis comme tout le monde, il tenta de me tuer. Je le pris d'avance et le tuai avant qu'il ne parvienne à me toucher. Mon monde en entier s'écroula quand il me dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé et que ça aurait été pour lui un plaisir de mettre fin à mes jours. Et ensuite il s'est fait exploser, le kamikaze.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis tatoué le pictogramme _amour_ dans le front et que je devins le démon qui tuait pour se prouver son existence.

Je n'avais alors que 6 ans.

Je grandis dans cette rancune contre la vie. On me fit entrer à l'académie, et je devins genin en même temps que ma sœur Temari et mon frère Kankurô.

Ils n'étaient pour moi que des accessoires à ma vie et leurs présence ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, tout comme celle de Baki-sensei. Seul mon être importais de toute façon, ainsi que les humains que j'éliminais à chaque jour en plus grand nombre.

Mes 12 ans arrivèrent assez vite. On nous annonça que nous allions participer à l'examen de ninjas de classe moyenne dans un pays à l'est de Suna, le vaste pays du feu. Je n'en fus pas surpris. On nous confia aussi une mission. Ha. Une autre occasion de me prouver mon existence.

Tout ce déroula comme prévu. Sasuke m'intéressait par-dessus tout, jusqu'à ce que je _le_ rencontre.

Lui. Naruto Uzumaki.

Un démon, tout comme moi, qui me sorti des ténèbres. Ce fut lui qui me fit comprendre le sens exact du pictogramme sur mon front. Il me montra les sinueux chemins de l'amour. Il m'ouvrit les yeux sur le vaste monde des humains dans lequel je vivais et dont je faisais parti malgré moi.

Je me mit d'abord à aimer ma patrie, ce qui fit fleurir en moi le désir de diriger le pays du vent, d'aimer chacun des habitants comme je me fus jadis aimé moi-même, et de les défendre au péril de ma propre vie. Cela, je le fit. Et je le fais toujours avec autant de dévotion.

Mon deuxième amour fut ma sœur, Temari, qui m'apprit à apprivoiser les contacts fraternels. Elle et moi avons beaucoup parlé depuis et sommes très près l'un de l'autre désormais. On me l'aurait dit autrefois, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais Temari as su m'écouter quand j'avais besoin d'elle, et j'ai également appris à l'écouter. Depuis nous ne pouvons plus nous passer l'un de l'autre tant les liens qui nous unissent sont rendus forts. Même mon sable ne pourrait les rompre, j'en ai bien peur.

Mais Kankurô…

Avec Kankurô, ce fut différent. Pendant longtemps je fus porté à croire qu'il était comme mon père l'avait été de son vivant et qu'il souhaitait ma mort, à l'instar de Temari qui elle s'était montrée plus tendre à mon égard.

C'est un peu plus tard que je me rendis compte que j'avais tout faux. Kankurô avait toujours secrètement veillé à mon bien-être en fait. Certes, il avait eu peur de moi pendant longtemps, mais sa peur s'était semble t-il envolée le jour où je lui déclarai sur la falaise que je ne voulais pas d'un avenir de solitude et de sang, mais bien celui glorieux du prochain Kazekage.

J'avais 13 ans.

Mes vœux se réalisèrent et je devins rapidement Kazekage. Dans les faits, j'entrai au pouvoir l'an d'après, et au même moment il devint jounin.

Quand j'eus 15 ans, je mourus, et fut ramené à la vie par Chyobaa-sama. Depuis, je vais à tous les ans poser des fleurs sur sa tombe pour la remercier, à défaut de ne pas les lui avoir offerts en personne.

Pour en revenir à Kankurô, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais même si nous étions par le sang liés, il m'était impossible de le considérer comme mon frère. Quelque chose me bloquais. Quoi ? Cela resta longtemps un mystère pour moi. Je ne découvris que plus tard la raison pour laquelle il m'était impossible de le voir comme l'un de mes parents ; et ce fut le jour où il revint blessé d'une mission. Ce n'étais pas une blessure grave, mais ça m'as inquiété à un point tel que j'ai commencé à me questionner plus sérieusement à ce sujet. Temari était déjà revenue blessée, mais ma réaction n'avait pas été aussi forte. J'en tirai une conclusion.

J'étais tombé amoureux de Kankurô.

De mon propre frère ? Non, car je refusai et refuse encore de le voir comme mon frère. C'est ton prédécesseur, cher journal, qui reçu ma toute première déclaration d'amour. Il m'aida beaucoup à tout m'avouer, car si cela n'en a pas l'air, il s'agit de quelque chose de gros, de quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant de s'avouer que l'on est amoureux de son frère aîné. Je tentai par tous les moyens possible de le nier et j'allai même jusqu'à en faire suffoquer Kankurô sous d'imposantes dunes de sable à quelques reprises. Juste pour ne plus le voir à côté de moi. Pour ne pas voir son magnifique visage démaquillé, ses traits détendus après une longue journée d'entraînement. Je ne voulais plus de lui. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Cela fut très long. C'est seulement après un an que je réussi à tout m'avouer. Je venais de l'envoyer dans une mission périlleuse à Kiri et la première chose que je vis après l'avoir enterré sous une dune de sable (on pourrait croire que j'y prends plaisir mais c'est parce qu'il venait de découvrir l'un de mes plus grands secrets, soit celui qui fut avant toi…) fut qu'il était blessé. Et oui, je paniquai. Mais tout cela eut du bon je crois. C'est lors de cette après-midi que je lui déclarai enfin mes sentiments à son égard. Je fus d'ailleurs agréablement surpris quand il répondit à mon baiser. Par contre, il me laissa longtemps en plan après. De celle-là aussi je m'en souviens comme si c'étais hier. Pendant deux mois, je n'eus droit qu'au stricte nécessaire en matière de parole. Temari n'y comprenait rien à rien, et c'étais bien ainsi.

Mais après les deux mois d'attente, je fus grandement récompensé. Kankurô revint à moi. Nous discutâmes longuement dans mon bureau et beaucoup de choses furent mises au clair. Nous échangeâmes nos peurs, nos pensées, tout aussi bien que nos rêves. Mais que des paroles, et ce pendant des heures. Puis plus méfiant, il en vint à me confier son cœur. Je lui offris mon âme en échange. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Mon Kankurô enfin était tout à moi.

À mes 17 ans, ce fut nos corps que nous décidâmes de partager. Nous refîmes l'amour par la suite, toujours plus passionnément que la fois qui précédait. La sensation de son corps contre le mien, en moi, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Cette passion torride pour Sabaku no Kankurô, je la ressentirai toujours jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Notre vie à deux dura plusieurs années, tant et aussi bien qu'il fallu un jour en informer Temari, qui contre toute attente, en sembla plutôt heureuse, même s'il lui fallu du temps avant de réussir à nous voir accompagné l'un de l'autre. Puis nous déménageâmes ensemble.

_Une larme coula sur le journal et brouilla l'encre. _

Je suis désolé mais je ne puis continuer maintenant. Peut-être une autre fois, tout est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire.

Merci.

Gaara.

_Une autre larme coula sur son visage et il s'empressa de l'essuyer aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa vie s'arrête pour lui, Kankurô l'aimait trop pour le voir se détruire._

_Gaara regarda une dernière fois la plaque mémorial sur laquelle étais gravé les noms des ninjas décédés en mission pour servir leur pays. Elle était gigantesque. Il arrêta son regard sur le plus récent, le plus douloureux._

_Sabaku no Kankurô. _

_Il s'empressa de sécher ses larmes. Lui était toujours vivant, même s'il souffrait et aurait tout donné pour partir de rejoindre dans la mort._

_Mais ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Son peuple comptait sur lui à présent…_

_La vie devait reprendre son court._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors, comment étais-ce ? Bien, pas bien ? Trop sadique, pas assez ? Z'avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui ? Je veux vos commentaires ! À vos claviers, faites déborder ma boîte aux lettres !!! Merci d'avance ! 


End file.
